The Script: Nothing
by Vash248
Summary: This is my first time doing a lyrics story. The story is based on the lyrics, but it is Hetalia. I will be doing several of these, so I hope you like and leave good reviews :


_Am I better off dead?_

_ Am I better off a quitter?_

_ They say I'm better off now_

_ Then I ever was with her_

Gilbert Beilschmidt sat motionless on his bed. He looked straight at the door like a zombie. It was the door where Elizaveta had walked out of. The door had crushed his life.

All Gilbert had on his mind was Elizaveta. Her perfect, long flowing brown hair and those sparkling green eyes were whimsical in his mind. They had been dating for six months. Why did she break up with him? Had it been something he said? Gilbert was obsessed with Elizaveta. He loved her to the point of admitting she was more awesome than him. She was the light in his bright red eyes, which were now turned to a dark, blood red color. Still, one question roamed his mind:

Did she ever feel the same way about him?

Even little Gilbird was sad. His best friend was devastated, so naturally, the yellow bird was too.

Gilbert stared at the door, until two people entered the large house of Germany. He snapped out of his hypnotic trance, as Antonio and Francis came to console him.

"What happened, amigo?" Antonio asked. "You haven't answered any of our messages or calls."

"Oui," Francis agreed, "We were very worried about you. What has happened to you?"

Silence filled the air like smoke. But then, a sniffling noise made Antonio and Francis jump. They looked closely at Gilbert, as he bent over, and repetitively ran his hand through his white hair. He had tears streaming down his face like a waterfall. This shocked both Antonio and Francis. Their huge-egoistic friend, who felt superior to anyone and anything, was crying.

"S-she l-left m-m-m-e," Gilbert admitted. "E-E-E-Elizaveta…she l-l-left m-me."

_As they take me to my local down the street_

_ I'm smiling but I'm dying_

_ Trying not to drag my feet_

"Well how about we go and get a drink?" Francis suggested. "You'll forget all about her. You will feel so much better after it too, my friend."

Antonio smiled, placing his hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Si, you will recover from this. Why don't we go now?"

Gilbert looked up at Antonio. Antonio put on a soft smile, and Gilbert smiled back, wiping his tears away.

"Okay," Gilbert stated, standing up from the bed. "Let's go and get a drink."

_They say a few drinks_

_ Will help me to forget her_

_ But after one too many_

_ I know that I'll never_

"YOU CAN DO IT!" one of the bartenders cheered on Gilbert, as he chugged his sixteenth bottle of Altbier that night. Everyone in the bar had been cheering on the albino, who was perfectly fine with chugging down as much liquor as he could. His mind began to slow down, processing things closer. He was a totally different person; except for the fact that he still couldn't forget about Elizaveta.

_Only they can see where this is gonna end_

_ They all think I'm crazy, but to me it's perfect sense_

Antonio and Francis had to carry Gilbert out of the bar. They threw him on the ground, but he didn't seem to mind. He was too drunk to realize what he was doing.

But in Gilbert's mind, he pictured Elizaveta. Her welcoming him at his front door, with that sweet smile that she always gave him…

So then, he did the most insane thing in the world.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_ Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_

"ELIZAVETA!" Gilbert yelled, running all over the town of Budapest. Antonio and Francis ran after him with each step he took.

"Stop it, Gil!" Francis commanded. "You'll wake up the whole-"

"ELIZAVETA!" Gilbert yelled again, interrupting Francis.

_I swear if I go there now_

_ I can change her mind turn it all around_

_ and I know that I'm drunk_

_ But I'll say the words_

_ And she'll listen this time _

_ Even though they're slurred_

_ So I dialed her number and confessed to her_

_ I'm still in love_

_ But all I heard was_

Gilbert pulled out his cell phone. Antonio and Francis struggled to get hit out of his hands, before he made a stupid mistake. Antonio grabbed Gilbert's left arm and attempted to make him drop his phone. Gilbert pushed Antonio off, making him fall to the ground. Francis kicked Gilbert's leg, but he stayed up, and elbowed Francis in the stomach, making him join Antonio.

Quickly, Gilbert dialed the number tha he so desperately wanted to…

"Hello?" the female's voice said in shock.

"Elizaveta," Gilbert said in a slurred tone, "I am still in love with you."

But all he heard was

_Nothing._


End file.
